On the wings of the night
by shadowsteed
Summary: What if Alfred never looked through the keyhole and the count actually managed to bite Sarah in the bath?


_Alright, this is a little thing that popped up in my head this morning, so I decided to put it on paper. __ I am a fan of the Krolock/Sarah relationship, and there are not many fanfics about that, so here__'__s one. It__'__s a bit of a songfic, I have included a few parts of the Einladung zum Ball song, that I translated into English for this fanfic, I hope it__'__s good, at least a bit, English is not my first language so I made it as good as I possibly could, and for now, it__'__s going to be a oneshot, but if you like it, I might even continue with another chapter. _

She screamed at first, when he appeared on the roof, looking at her through the opened window, his pale white face lit by the silver light of moon. But then, she heard his voice and her fear was immediately silenced. His eyes, so dark and so blue at the same time, bore into her own as he spoke.

_Good evening, don__'t be afraid of me,_

_I am the angel you long for and seek,_

_your waiting is nearly over,_

_for I'm inviting you now,_

_on the ball of the year we'll dance through the night,_

_until your desire makes a woman out of you…_

He spoke softly, his low, deep voice flowing around her like a gentle melody, and she listened keenly, rating from the water slightly to catch his every word.

And then, in a flash, a movement to quick for her to even see, he stood there before her, and her eyes widened in surprise, shock, and… something else. There he was, proud and majestic like an ancient statue that came to life, and for a second he just stood there just like a statue, before he smiled and moved closer. Even without the fangs she knew who he was instinctively. It was strange, for she was sure she has never seen him before, and yet, it felt like she was waiting her entire life for this moment. His commanding presence filled the small bathroom and while Sarah knew she should be afraid, all she could feel was a deep fascination and a growing desire for the creature. For as much as he frightened her, he was also very attractive. She had heard many tales from the people who did see him, or at least they claimed to, but never in her wild imagination would she imagine this. The count was beautiful, and his very presence seemed to invoke feelings and longings within her she's never felt before. But he didn't give her much time to think, for he began to speak again.

_Or would you rather if the things stayed just way they are?_

_Do you think it will be enough?_

_I really don't think it will be enough._

_Would you rather stay and pray until you are bitter and old?_

_Do you think it will be enough?_

_You know well it will never be enough!_

His voice boomed in the practically empty room, resonating the strings of desire in her heart, and she found herself almost nodding to his words, for he only voiced what was on her mind all along. And then he turned to her, flashing his fangs, those long, sharp fangs, that looked so scary and strangely attractive at the same time, and she yelped as he stepped at the edge of her bathtub, flapping his cape around her like the wings of a bat.

_But I'll give you what you need!_

_Journey on the beauty of the wings of the night!_

_You can leave it all behind,_

_and for once follow your heart!_

_The time will be here soon,_

_I'm inviting you to my midnight ball!_

_My ball!_

Soon she forgot to be afraid again, totally mesmerised by his words. He spoke of her dreams and he spoke of hope and the beauty of the night, his kingdom, where he will take her, as he invited her to his grand ball at his castle. And when he extended his hand and gently touched her chin with his long claws, she wasn't thinking anymore, and slowly, as if following a silent command, she tilted her head to the side, willingly, allowing him the access to her neck.

When she felt his teeth piercing her tender flesh, it hurt and for a moment, she panicked, but then, he put a cold hand on the other side of her neck and wrapped the other one around her naked torso to steady her. Slowly, she relaxed in his arms and suddenly, she realised, it didn't hurt so much anymore. Ever so gently he drank, taking but a small sips, and she could feel herself drifting, her own blood rushing through her veins, humming a gentle song in her ears. She felt like she was falling, sinking into the depths of a bottomless oceans, and on the brink of her consciousness, she found herself gripping his shoulders tightly.

All too soon, it all ended and he pulled away, looking at her almost tenderly, as he took hold of one of her hands. His own, which was so cold just a minute ago, now felt warm against her skin, as he raised her hand and kissed it gently with his now bloodied lips, never taking his eyes of hers.

And than, just like he appeared, he was gone, and she was alone. As she looked around, still quite dazed from the encounter, it almost seemed as if he wasn't here at all. The moon shone though the closed window as if nothing happened. But then, absent-mindedly, she touched her neck, and as soon as she felt and saw the blood, her mind seemed to come back from the strange mist, and she sat up straight, frightened. The air around her was completely still and she suddenly became aware of how cold the water was now. Shivering and weak, Sarah got out of the bath, stumbling on her shaky legs, and wrapped herself in a towel.

She was shocked, and scared, and at first she didn't know what to do. One part of her knew that she should tell her father, even if it meant exposic that she once again went against his orders. One part of her knew that this was bad, and that she should seek protection from this evil that set it's eyes on her. But there was another one, another part of her that she felt was of the same spirit as the creature that visited her night, a part of her that seemed to be stronger with every minute as she remembered all the feelings, all the exciting sansations and the thrilling visions she saw before her eyes, the count's promises of freedom and happiness, and she knew that no matter what will happen, she will go to him tonight.

And so she cleaned the wounds as best as she could, and hid them under the white collar of the nightgown, and as she walked through the door to the next room, she smiled sweetly at the young, foolish boy, and with a delighted gesture she showed him into the now unoccupied bathroom. And then, deep in the night, she saw the hunchback Koukol, calling her name beneath her window, smiling as he presented her with the gift from the count, silently showing her the way to go. And surprisingly, he no longer seemed so frightening as he was before, and she smiled at him widely, before nearly running down the stairs outside, following him, into the night, to her destiny, to her freedom, like a bird leaving it's cage forever…


End file.
